Lifeless
by Axis of Existance
Summary: Axis a young teen who lives with his twin sister, both lived happily and they are contented on what they have but as long as their together it was already enough form them, but, Axis keeps a dark secret away from his twin for he knows that she might hate him for what he is doing, can he hide that secret from his twin or will he be forced to reveal it by the people he meet.


**A/N: Hey there…this is my first story in minecraft (well not really since I wrote a story but failed.), now let's get to the point, some people wrote yaoi in minecraft well for me I'm going to make an incest for a change…just kidding…seriously I just wrote an incest one buuuttt…I'm writing this for fun for I was really bored…*Sigh*…well…if some of you don't like it…it's okay feel free to say what you think about it…but this also add your mob girls so you might think that this will go to harem…well it might…by the way please send me a name for Notch's daughter…now on to the story…don't read if you don't like the story. **

**Summary: Axis a young teen who lives with his twin sister, both lived happily and they are contented on what they have but as long as their together it was already enough form them, but, Axis keeps a dark secret away from his twin for he knows that she might hate him for what he is doing, can he hide that secret from his twin or will he be forced to reveal it by the girls who he will soon meet.**

**Character's: **_Axis Blackheart-A 17 year fair colored guy who had a dark secret. Axis is 5"7, has a silver hair, and sea blue eyes. He wears a Black leather coat with furs on the collar, a white t-shirt and black jeans. He's kind, a loving brother, strong, sometimes idiot, and reckless. Well he can always be reliable sometimes when he is needed._

_Kayla Blackheart-A 17 year old pale colored girl and the twin of Axis. Kayla is 5"6, has a silver hair, and ruby eyes. She wears a red coat that hugged her body firmly and her C-cup sized breast stuck out because her coat was tight and black jeans. She's kind, a loving sister, and smart. But in love life, she didn't care but deep inside her she has a feeling to her brother, she knew that its taboo but she didn't care for her love to Axis is real._

**Chapter 1: The Change in Axis life**

(No P.O.V)

Somewhere in the nether herobrine watches a boy in the over world, he touched the orb where he watches the boy and he laughed a bit as he listens at the screams of the villagers being killed by the boy for their screams were like music through his ears, he didn't even notice that his daughter was behind him until she joined his father watching at the beautiful massacre in the orb.

"Who's that boy?" Herobrine's daughter said curious about the boy.

"Him? Well, let's just say his my personal worker." He smiled.

"Is that so…then you might know who he is so that I can pay him a visit and got to know him." She said.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"Maybe." He looked at his daughter and smiled a bit for he also took a liking to the boy.

"Well, his name is…"

"AXIS, BREAKFAST IS READY!" a girl yelled.

"COMING!" Axis yelled back.

Axis climbed down the stairs and made his way through the kitchen and saw his twin sister putting the food on the table, he sat down the chair and stare at the foods and at his twin, who smiled at him which he smiled back at her, she soon sat down and after that they started to eat and when they finished eating Axis helped his twin on cleaning the dishes.

"What are you going to do today, Axis?" Kayla asked him.

"Well, I might go to the village today to buy some food and after that, I might go mining when I have a spare time left, you?" Axis asked his sister this time.

"hmm, I was wondering if I can go with you." She smiled.

"Well…It'll be your choice if you're going with me or not." He said.

"Then I'll go with you then." Axis wiped his hands and pats his sister's head.

"Then I'm going to pack some things before we go then." He smiled at her and walked through the other room.

Axis started to pack some food, some emerald, iron, etc to trade to those grumpy looking villagers, and taking a weapon for protection against mobs and when he finished packing he went out to see Kayla waiting outside the house for him, and when she saw him she waved at him and he smiled at her and walked towards her and closed the door and started to walk their way to the village.

**-After a minute of walking-**

The two finally reached the village and as they walk at the gravel road Kayla looked at every house and villagers, Axis noticed this for this was the first time she went to a crowded place. They soon reached the market area and started to trade the irons, etc for food, and after they finished trading. He suddenly hear other villagers talking.

"Did you hear, another village was burned down and the people lived there were slaughtered?" a grumpy looking villager said.

"Yes, I've heard about it, I think that's the 70th village that was destroyed." Another grumpy looking villager said.

"Whoever is doing this I hope its not going to reach this place." Another grumpy looking villager said worried.

"I hope so." Axis looked down and Kayla noticed his sudden change.

"Are you okay, Axis?" Kayla asked worried at Axis sudden change.

"I-its n-nothing." Axis laughed nervously.

"Is that so?' Kayla said.

"Y-yeah." Kayla nodded her head in understandment.

"Want to stay here for the meantime, Kayla?" Axis asked at his twin and she nods her head happily.

"Well, let's hang around for the meantime since there is nothing to do when we get back." Axis said.

"I thought you're going to mine?" Kayla asked.

"Well, I decided to do it next time since we didn't have a fun time together and it's been a long time since we spent some time together." Axis said causing Kayla to look away to hide her blushing face but when she hear this she felt happy about it.

**-After an hour the two finally decided to go home since its already getting late-**

"Well Kayla, did you enjoy your time." Axis asked.

"Mhm…I really enjoyed it, it really is fun." She smiled happily.

"Well that's good to hear." Axis said softly.

From the darkness a girl was eyeing Axis as he and his sister was on their way home, the girl snaps her finger and from out of nowhere endermans started to pop out. From the other side another one was eyeing at Axis, she also snaps her finger and skeletons started to walk towards her. And from behind Axis and Kayla a boy who is eyeing at Kayla, he snaps his finger and from the trees zombies started to lean at the trees.

**-At the enderman group-**

"Get the boy with the silver hair; I want him alive and unharmed." She pointed Axis.

"What about the girl?" one of the enderman asked.

"Kill her if you want." She smirked.

"As you wish." The enderman said and signaled the others to move.

**-At the skeleton group-**

"My, that boy is cute." She put her finger to her lips. "Get that boy for me will ya, I want him alive and unharmed."

"What about the girl, m'lady?" one of the skeleton asked.

"Do what you want to her I just want that boy." She said.

"As you wish, m'lady." The skeleton said and signaled the skeleton to move.

"Hilda is going to love this." She said

**-At the Zombie group-**

"M'lord? Why did you call us?" one of the zombie said.

"Do you see that beautiful girl over there?" he pointed at Kayla and the zombie nods its head.

"I want you to take her alive and unharmed." He smirked.

"What about the boy?" another one said.

"What about him? Well do what you want to do to him, I just want the girl." He said sternly when the zombie talked about Axis.

**-At the twin-**

"Ne…Axis?" Kayla called Axis.

"Yes?" Axis asked.

"Can we go have fun again next time?" she said.

"As many as you want, we will." He put his hands at her head and sticks his forehead to her causing her to blush a bit.

Axis heard Rattling bones from the skeletons, moans from the zombies, and sounds from the enderman closing to them, he immediately took his iron sword out and held his sisters hand and pulled her behind him, they hid behind the tree and Axis leaned to look for the mobs closing in to them, from out of nowhere an arrow hits the tree in the middle of Axis and Kayla's face almost hitting one of them, Axis looked at the place where the arrow came from he saw 17 skeletons aiming at them but he noticed that they were all aiming at Kayla, he pulled her behind him and deflect every arrow that were mainly aimed at Kayla and when they stopped shooting he looked behind him to see some zombies lying at the ground covered in arrows.

**-At the skeleton group-**

"Those idiots, I told them that I want the boy alive and unharmed, and looks like that the smelly basterd is here." She said.

**-At the zombie group-**

"What the…that bitch." he growled.

**-At the enderman group-**

"Hmm…looks like the bone bitch and stink head is here…move your asses fast before they got the boy." She said calmly.

**-back at the twin-**

"Damn it, i can't use it here and not in front of her." Axis thought as they ran away from the mobs.

From out of nowhere an enderman almost killed Kayla but Axis jumped in the middle and used his sword to block the attack but the sword broke and he took the hit and was sent flying and crashed at a tree, Kayla looked at Axis and ran beside him, Axis stands up and saw Kayla running towards him and he noticed that she was scared for he can see that there were tears coming out in her eyes, Axis put his hands to his head noticed that something was coming down, he looked at his hands and noticed that the thing that coming down his face was his blood, he grits his teeth in anger but he can't use it in front of her, Kayla was beside him and she put her hand behind axis and helped Axis to move and they both moved fast.

"Kayla, I want you…to do something…for me?" Axis said as he lied about the panting.

"What is it?" she said.

"I want you to run….fast as you can." He said causing Kayla to stare at her wide eyes.

"What!? I can't leave you here!?" she said getting scared.

"Please…do it…I'll come back…I promise." He said.

"No…I won't." she said crying.

"Please…I don't want to see you getting hurt…please." He begged and he looked back to see the skeletons behind them.

"GO!" he yelled and Kayla slowly moved back and ran away, after she left he stands up and ran at a wide place.

He looked back to see that he was cornered by the zombies, skeletons, and enderman. Axis started to count the mobs and he soon know their number, there were 17 skeletons, 20 zombies and 10 endermans.

**-at the zombie group-**

"Where's the girl?" he said as he tried to look for the girl.

"Dammit looks like I'm going to need the boy alive." He thought. "hey you, change of plans, I want the boy alive, you can beat him to pulp but I need him alive." He said and the zombie nods its head and moved towards the other zombies that cornered Axis.

**-at the skeleton group-**

"Damn that bitch…how could she hurt that fragile human." She said sternly.

"Looks like I'm going to go get that boy myself." She said. She soon walked her way towards Axis.

**-at Axis-**

"This place will be good enough to beat them all." He thought as he looked around him to see that he was cornered by the mobs.

Axis closed his eyes and inhaled so deeply and exhaled, he suddenly released a dark aura and causing the grass to wither the mobs noticed the sudden change on the boy and this caused the mobs to take a step back, Axis slowly opened his eyes and his pupils changed to red and it was slit like a reptile he looked around to see the mobs curious faces and he gave them an evil grin.

"**Well…shall we begin?**" He said. His voice was mixed with a monsters growling.

One of the enderman teleported beside him and raised his hands and tried to knock Axis out but Axis caught the endermans hand, Axis looked at the enderman and showed a smile of an insane person, the enderman tried to get away from Axis by teleporting but it kept failing suddenly the enderman felt a hand at its chest, it slowly looked down and noticed a hand.

"**Hmm…your insides are warm, I thought that the mobs insides are cold, but I was wrong."** Axis pulled his hand out of the enderman and he was holding an ender pearl and soon the body was burned by Axis until he felt ashes to his palm.

**-At the Zombie group-**

"What's this? What is this aura…it feels…evil." He said, he could feel the aura even though Axis was far.

"how come such human can harbor such power?" he added.

**-At the enderman group-**

"…looks like this boy got a lot of secret." She smiled as she watch behind the tree.

**-At the Skeleton group-**

"What the….what's this? His not just a cutie but he is also dangerous." She smiled.

**-Back at the fight-**

Axis looked at his hand to see that he was holding the ender pearl that belonged to the killed enderman, he looked towards the group of zombies he throws the ender pearl at the group of zombies and appeared right in front of them, he held one of the zombies hand and smiled at the struggling zombie he raised his right leg and gave the zombie a hard kick causing the zombie to fly back and its hands were teared, Axis looked at the zombie with another insane smile he let go of the hands that he were holding he suddenly disappear and reappear in front of the zombies.

"**Pick-a-boo."** He smiled insanely.

He put both of his hands at the faces of the two zombies and a black flame started to burn the zombies, the zombies struggled but they can't get away from Axis's tight grip at their faces, after a minute the heads of the zombie turned to ashes and the headless bodies dropped down the withered grasses.

"**AHAHAHAHA!" **his laughed like a maniac.

The skeletons aimed at Axis but avoiding to kill him by shooting his knees to make him stop moving but before they can shoot Axis disappeared again and reappeared in front of one them, Axis gave the skeletons a round house kick causing the skeleton shatter to pieces, another skeleton charged behind him but Axis kicked the shattered skeletons head towards the charging skeleton causing the skeleton to shatter to pieces like the first one, Axis was about to attack another Skeleton when he felt two attacks coming from his left and right he immediately avoids the attack by jumping back.

"Wha…that was supposed to knock him down!" Axis looked to his left to see a girl whining about the attack.

He examined the girl's appearance, she was wearing a gray cap with skeleton face on it, a gray vest that cover's her breast but still showing a lot more skin, she was wearing shorts that looked like an underwear, she has a C-cup breast ,a grey stockings, a grey boots, she has a pale skin, a grey eyes, and a grey hair that reaches her back, she was carrying a bow and a quiver, Axis almost got a nose bleed about the girls appearance.

"**Who are you? A hooker?" **Axis leaned at a tree and crossed his arm.

"My, is that what you say to a girl you met?" she said.

"**Oh, is that so, then is that how you say hello to people?"** Axis looked at the left side of the tree to see a girl leaning at the same tree he was leaning on.

He also examined the girl, she was wearing a black cap with an enderman face on it, she wears a tight black coat that hugged her tightly, a black short skirt, a black leggings and black boots, she has a pale skin, a purple hair, and a purple eyes, Axis tooked noticed that the girl who wears a skeleton hat had D-cup breast and the girl who was wearing an enderman hat had a C-cup breast.

"**And who might you be? Another hooker?" **the girl smiled at Axis seductively.

"No I'm not, My name's Andr princess of the endermans." She said.

"**A princess…then…"** he points his hands at the skeleton looking girl**. "You're also a princess?"** the skeleton looking girl clapped her hand and she also smiled seductively.

"Yes I am…name's Skelly, you?" Skelly said.

"**Me…my names Axis…and it's really good meeting you two but I can't let you both go after you saw me, so, no heart feelings but you both need to die."** Axis said.

Axis put his hands midair pointing his left at Andr and his right at Skelly, the two looked at what Axis was doing and they both noticed that a fire was charging at his hands but the flame was dark, he smiled at them as the black fire charge grows larger.

"Feisty…." Andr purred.

"Sorry Andr, but his mine." Skelly grinned.

"**What's with that 'mine' you're talking about, Skelly?" **axis asked.

"I'm going to make you my prince, that's what I mean." Skelly said.

"Nope, I'm going to make him my prince, bone bitch." Andr said.

"**Well, how about this, whoever beats me will take me, how's that?" **Axis said.

"Really!" they both yelled in unison.

"**If you can." **Axis put his hand down cancelling the charging of the dark flames. "**Well, shall we begin, my beautiful princess's." **he teased.

"Here I come, my cute prince." Skelly said seductively.

"Please don't look at the bone bitch and look at me instead." Andr said seductively.

Andr teleported beside Axis and punched and kicked Axis but he blocked every blow she do when Axis found an opening he used his right hand to block the attacks and he charged an aura at his finger and from the tip of his finger a black aura covered the tip of his finger, he aimed his finger at Andr who saw what Axis was doing and she didn't have enough time to react, he showed his insane smile at Andr causing her to blush at his smile he showed.

"_**Dark Repulse." **_Axis whispered.

He fired the charged aura at Andr and she took the hit and was sent flying 50 blocks away and crashed to a tree, Axis looked at Skelly who is smiling and was aiming at Axis, he looked at her wide eyes for he forgot that he was fighting two hot girls the arrow glowed and skelly sent the arrow flying towards Axis.

"_**Explode."**_ Skelly whispered. Axis took the attack head on and the two girls panicked and thought that he was dead.

"You bitch, why did you kill him!" Andr Teleported at Skelly and grabbed her by the collar.

"I'm sorry, I thought he is going to dodge the attack…I didn't know his going to take it head on." Skelly said she was about to cry until…

"**My, my, I didn't know that you care about a human, Andr."** Axis said as he crossed his smile and smile.

The two looked at Axis and examined him, he didn't have any bruises but his clothes where torn and ripped, the two sighed in relief to see that he was still alive, skelly cried when she saw Axis not because he was alive but because she thought that she killed Axis.

"You dummy, I thought I killed you!" skelly yelled.

"How…you…" Andr said as she let go of skelly.

"**Sorry but, I don't plan on dying yet, I'm not yet ready." **He smiled. Skelly wiped the tears and her sad face was replaced with a furious face.

"**Well, shall we continue, my lady's."** Axis winked.

"I'll get you for playing jokes at me." Skelly grits her teeth in frustration.

"Here I come." Andr said.

"_**Explode!"**_ Skelly yelled.

"_**Torment!" **_Andr yelled.

Skelly sent the glowing arrow flying towards Axis and Andr sent a black energy ball at Axis, Axis put both of his hands midair taking the attack head on again and when both attacks made contact at Axis hands a huge explosion was made and creating a thick smoke, when the smoke cleared there was a 50 block wide and 25 block down and they saw that there was no body they started to argue again until a laugh stopped them from fighting.

"**Sorry bout faking my death again, but, I need to leave and I noticed that the two of you are strong, so i'm going to fall back for the meantime, i hope we'll see each other again."** He laughed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Andr yelled angry that she didn't gave him a goodbye kiss or something.

"AHH! Please comeback!" Skelly made a cute pout but no one answered them back.

"Dammit, if you didn't come then I could have got him myself." Andr said.

"Whatever, ender whore." Skelly murmured.

"What was that, bone bitch?" Andr said facing Skelly.

**-Now let's leave the two argue, to Axis-**

"Damn, those girls pack quite the punch in there." Axis said as he caressed his right hand.

"Damn, I'm getting weak, I've used too much of my energy using _**Iron Hive**_, damn." He sighed and looked at the night sky.

"I hope Kayla's home." Axis thought, worried about Kayla.

Axis continued to walk back home slowly for he was very tired after his fight at those two hot…I mean…two girls, he kept walking until he reached a gravel road and he knew that he was getting near at their house, he again continued to walk but he suddenly felt his strength leave him every time he take a step, he looked in front of him to see that there's a light inside their house he smiled and his worries disappear when he saw his twin sitting beside the window.

"I hope that I got enough strength to knock on the door." He thought as he walk his way at the door and when he reached the door he knocked at the door and he heard running sound inside that house and the door opened violently and saw his sister teary eyes.

"Yo." He said weakly "Told ya I'll come home." He smiled.

Axis suddenly fell down and his sister catches him and cried that Axis was back home, Axis can hear his sisters cry and she kept saying his name over and over again he smiled as he slowly drifted to sleep. Behind the tree in front of the porch a girl watches Axis and his twin and she smiled as if she was watching a crappy opera.

"Axis huh, better meet him next time so, good night my demon prince." She purred and walked away.

**A/N: hope you'll like it, if you want to say something bad say it, just remember I just wrote this for fun since I'm bored well, now send me what you think about this fic, flames will be ignored…..or not….oh well see ya at the next chap people…XP (now what should I do now?)**


End file.
